


Race On The Mountain

by TolfGennis



Category: Super Mario 64
Genre: Racing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 14:59:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13977534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TolfGennis/pseuds/TolfGennis
Summary: Koopa The Quick challenges Dry Bowser and Waluigi to a race to the top of the Bob-omb Battlefield's mountain.





	Race On The Mountain

"Are you ready to go?" Koopa The Quick asked as he was looking around, being faced with Dry Bowser and Waluigi, who had managed to get all the stars in the Bob-omb Battlefield.

"More than ever, I suppose." Dry Bowser stated as he brushed back his red hair.

"Wait, are there any rules?" Waluigi grumbled as he was massaging his mustache.

"Well obviously. I heard tales about you... can't be trusted." Koopa The Quick commented as he pointed at Waluigi, who scowled.

Dry Bowser was dusting off his bones as he watched the Goombas dash away from him, due to being scared by the skeletal reptile's presence. "I take it that we can't take any of the secret warps around here?"

"You got it, bone man! Now let's race!" Koopa The Quick stated as he whistled the fanfare, proceeding to dash ahead of Waluigi and Dry Bowser as he was living up to his name, being fast for a big Koopa Troopa.

Dry Bowser and Waluigi were not too far away, with Dry Bowser punching Waluigi into the dirt paved path to prevent the tall lanky man from jumping in the pile of bright yellow flowers nearby that was a warp to the other side of the battlefield. Koopa The Quick was already approaching the white slope, with several of the black balls rolling down the slope towards him as he ignored it with ease. The regular black Bob-ombs were wandering around, with several pink colored Bob-omb Buddies watching from their posts around the grassy Battlefield.

"Wow, they're really going at it," One of the pink Bob-omb Buddies stated.

The other pink Bob-omb Buddy nodded in response. "Yeah. Looks like that one plumber wasn't the only one who liked to be speedy around here..."


End file.
